Escaping Wonderland
by LydiaVocaloid13
Summary: Can the one remaining Alice defeat the Dream, or will he just become another human sacrifice?
1. Chapter 1

(Third-person POV)

The Dream had managed to create his own, perfect little world, but he knew that he would fade away and disappear unless he had his little human sacrifices to shape this world for him, to do the work for him and make it ongoing. These sacrifices, chosen to play the part of "Alice" and wander the forest until death, would do what they wished until it caught up with them. The Dream needed to have the Alices all die in their own time and be replaced by the next unlucky victim in order to keep himself from vanishing. Very selfish, yes, but he would not give of his idea of perfection, of eternal life...

The Dream started out as just a normal dream, but he realized that, like any dream, he would vanish soon. He could not accept that he wasn't immortal and wouldn't allow himself to fade away, do he decided to live forever by allowing people to shape their own world.

So, the first Alice was chosen. Her name was Meiko, she was from Hokkaido, and she fell asleep one night without ever waking up. Instead of letting her fear control her and cause her to hide, she took initiative right away and decided to kill anyone who stood in her way. She was merciless, using her sword to wrathfully cut the throats and stab into the hearts of her opponents, giving her much power. But, this power was not gained by the love and respect of the people, as power should ideally be obtained, but rather from their fear. So, like all power unjustly gained this way, it collapsed when the people whose lives were shattered into pieces by her corrupt rule finally rebelled and took her into captivity, punishing her and executing her for her sin and violent ways.

The second Alice's fate was not much brighter. His name was Kaito, and he was a singer and songwriter from Tokyo. When he arrived in this Wonderland created by the Dream, the very first thing he noticed was all of the sadness and suffering that surrounded him. He, as a compassionate and kind person, was filled with grief instantly and expressed this emotion through his voice. All day long, all night long, Kaito would sing songs revealing the misery and pain that he had witnessed, convincing the other beings occupying the forest of the truth and gaining many followers. Eventually, he eded up going insane and disappearing. It was said that he was shot by a madman, but the one who shot him was none other than himself. Yes, insane and drained of all hope for a better future, this poor young man had committed suicide all alone, with all of the people who valued the musical sounds he brought into the silent, lonely forest grieving for his death.

The third Alice really did change the way life went on in the forest, at least while she was there, and though her time was a little longer than the two previous Alices, she still suffered a terrible fate. She was known as "Miku" and she was a popular singer and Japanese idol residing in the Harujuku district of Tokyo. It seemed like attracting admirers was something that came naturally to her, so of course she adopted that even in this new world. Miku gained many followers, and many lovers as well, which caused her to gain quite a lot of power. Unlike the power that Meiko had, this was attained by the people's love and admiration rather than their fear, and so she was named their Queen. She very much enjoyed her life, which included ruling over her kingdom with kindness and compassion, attracting her many male partners, and attending parties. She enjoyed her life so much that it may have even been better than the live she led previously; and, so much so that she would never be able to give it up. She simply couldn't accept the fact that she would die someday, and she spent every night lying awake and wondering if she could live forever, dreading death. She began to adopt the vices of the Dream, and that caused her to become paranoid, and consumed with fear and darkness she slowly rotted away and died alone in her room.

The Dream began to wonder why his victims died so soon, and he thought it was a shame that they didn't give him more of a show, but he needed to find new sacrifices in order to keep himself alive, so he didn't take any moments to consider the feelings of the people he was using as human sacrifices to the cause of his own personal needs and selfishness. Still, he began to change his tactics in picking these subjects, and instead of looking for someone especially strong, or intelligent, or enchanting he decided to find a pair of twins who were both rather weak, or average at best, but were dedicated to protecting each other and were almost like two halves of the same heart. The Dream thought it would amuse him to test the strength of the siblings' love.

For the place of the fourth Alice, the Dream selected the Kagamine twins, who were still children and were from a smaller town in Japan. The two of them, still being naive kids, explored the forest out of pure, innocent curiosity. They were able to use their talents to get along for a while; with the girl, Rin Kagamine, being stubborn and strong-willed, and the boy, Len Kagamine, being intelligent and eager to understand the ways of the forest, they could figure out how to survive and not fall into the same cruel fates of the previous Alices.

This lasted for a while, but soon enough this adventurous dream became a nightmare for them, as they we just children and weren't strong enough to fight off all the terrors of the forest, of this world created by the Dream, the cruel god of that dimension. A dark spirit took over control of Len's body one night, causing him to go out of control and become a bloodthirsty, psychopathic monster temporarily, and he ended up taking his twin sister to the graveyard, murdering her brutally and then going to find more prey. This entertained the Dream quite a bit, so he allowed the madness to go on for a while longer, until a witch took pity on the poor boy and granted his freedom from the dark creature inside of him.

When Len finally regained his consciousness, he noticed that his twin was missing, so he went to go look for her. After a few days of constant searching, he found her dead body in the graveyard and regained some recollection of him killing her. He was instantly consumed by unspeakable sorrow and regret.

AN: The next chapter comes next week. Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

(Len's POV)

She was gone. Rin was gone. I had killed her.

This was so hard for me to process, since she was my precious twin sister who I loved more than anything else in the world, the one person who understood me better than I even understood myself, my other half. What was even worse was the knowledge that I was the one who took away her life, and even though I was under control of a demon, I still felt as if it was all my fault. Oh, what I would do to get her back! I would have gladly sacrificed my own life for hers.

"N-no! How could I...?!" I screamed, tears running down my cheeks.

I sobbed there for hours, wondering how my eyes didn't run out of water. What was the point of living anymore?!

If I had to live with the fact that I killed the one most precious to me, I would rather not live at all.

I spent the next portion of my "life" all alone with absolutely no hope for the future. Each night, I would feel the cold rain of the forest leaking through the roof of my tiny little shack of a home, and a combination of tears and rainwater would moisten my face as I laid awake at night. This was all "just a dream" anyways, so dreaming within this world wouldn't do me any good, but even if it was a dream it wasn't my dream, sadly not just something created by my imagination, and Rin was really dead. Dreaming within my own head wouldn't change my fate, but at least I could imagine and fantasize about a world in which we were both still alive together. I could think back to when we were both just innocent little children roaming around and exploring the forest, before I became a 14 year old corrupted by the true sadness of losing my twin sister, back when fun was our top priority rather then holding onto the sanity that hung from a string. I could even go back to the time before we were taken into the Dream's hands, when our lives were made up of school, homework, chores, and spending time with our friends as well as each other. It was a somewhat dull life, but it was consistent and simple. I would take it back any day.

Still, running away from my problems wouldn't get me anywhere, and when I "awoke" the pain was even sharper than it would have been if I had tried to forget those days, because I knew that I could never feel happy like that again. I tried everything. I even tried forgetting her, but that could never work when she was what took up nearly all of my thoughts. My mind couldn't stop but remind me of that image, that image that kept flashing into my mind and wouldn't stop even if I tried so hard vto get it out of my head; the image of the time that I held her still, cold body in my hands, shocked that it was the same face that was laughing with me just days before, the same blue eyes that once shined so brightly but were now shut, the same arms that used to hug me so warmly.

How could I go on like this? How could I live with myself? The answer was that I couldn't.

A few months after I lost Rin, I suddenly realized that without her my life truly had no meaning and there was no point to living it anymore. So, since my empty life no longer had anything to offer, I would have to end it myself instead of waiting for this world to tear me apart.

I concluded that the best thing I could do was to walk to the cliff a few miles from my "home" and jump off, finally becoming free from my regrets and the sadness they brought upon me. It was the only option left.

I took a deep breath and got ready to jump, but just a moment before I intended to jump to my own death, I was stopped by a very young girl with short black hair and dark eyes and very pale skin, and who looked innocent, like what I used to be before I became acquainted with the intense pains of life.

"P-please, Len-kun! You h-have to be Alice! You have to!" she begged me, with tears in her eyes, "You're our last hope!"

"Hope." A word that I hadn't heard for so long; it was something that I wasn't even sure I believed in anymore. But, I couldn't let this little girl's hope be destroyed like my own, another child's dreams be shattered. I just wasn't able to something so heartless after all I'd been through...

"What do you mean?" I asked her monotonously, "And how do you know my name?"

"I can see your name over your head, that's an ability that 'people' like me have. I was born in this world created by the Dream, and I'm really just an aspect of the Dream's creation. We want to be free from this terrible world even if it means disappearing for a while. We would still be able to go into other people's dreams, after all, because there's a big difference between normal dreams and dreams that have individualized themselves and become more in charge of the dreamers than the dreamers are of their own dreams." the girl explained to me.

"So why am I the last hope?" I asked skeptically.

"All of the previous Alices are gone, and we can't allow him to keep killing them off as if they are nothing. If we work together really hard, I've heard that it's possible to defeat the Dream, although... It would take a long time..." she told me.

"I can consider that. I guess I can manage to stay alive for a while longer, I know it's what Rin would have wanted." I sighed, "You know, you look kind of like her, even though you do have different colored hair and eyes. What is your name?"

"I-I'm called Kaai Yuki. You can call me Yuki-chan if you'd like to." she informed me.

She really did remind me of Rin, of the Rin I knew before all the pain and regret took place, back when we were just innocent, carefree little children. Growing up in an environment as harsh as this must have caused her to become more careful and less unaware of problems, but she was still able to hold on to that little speck of positivity known as "hope," which I was unable to do anymore. It was remarkable to me that she could do this, considering how much a little while in this nightmare had affected me, and being here her whole life must have been even more painful.

"Alright then, Yuki-chan, we should be on our way if we want to get back to my little home, if that's even what you'd call it, before the sun sets. It can be very, very dangerous to go out in the dark." I said regretfully, remembering what had happened when I had gone out at night and became possessed by that horrible spirit, "I learned that the hard way, and that's actually the reason why I was planning on jumping off of that cliff..."

It still stung sharply to remember Rin, because it would bring me back to those wonderful memories I had with my precious twin sister and would also lead me to recall how I would never be able to be with her again. Still, despite all the pain it brought me, I couldn't help but think of her every second of every day, with nearly everything making me remember her, which only caused me to become even more depressed. I knew, though, that I deserved every moment of my suffering for what I had done to Rin, even if it wasn't under my control. I wondered if she knew I was possessed at the moment that I did it, that I committed that terrible crime, or if she thought that being a cold-blooded killer was just who I was, that I was just a disgusting evil bastard and that all of our memories together meant nothing to me. I hoped she knew that I loved her so much and that I'd die for her in a heartbeat. Either way, her death was still my fault, even though I wasn't in control of my own actions at the time...

Yuki and I walked for a long time without saying anything, and I guess she knew what happened to my sister because she looked at me knowingly and tried to comfort me.

"Your sister cared about you so much, trust me, I've been watching you for a long time. She wouldn't want for you to blame this all on yourself." Yuki comforted me, "Also, you should know that there is a small chance that you might be able to see her again."

My heart was filled with... Could this be... "hope...?" But, no, I couldn't afford to hope and risk disappointment again. I had to try as hard as I could to achieve my goal without expecting too much but still keeping my minded to the prospect of success. That was really the only way that I could attempt this without being too upset if I would lose, I mean, if that could be possible. I would be extremely hurt for sure, because that would take away the only thing I had left, which was a possibility, or maybe even a hope, that I would someday be able to see Rin again.

"T-there is?!" I exclaimed, "Whatever it is, I'll do it! I'll do anything to get my sister back!"

"You seem to love her a lot." Yuki smiled, "That will be a good quality when it comes to getting her back. Are you sure you're able to do this, though?"

I shrugged, "I guess I don't really have anything to lose anymore."

"We'll have to start working on it tomorrow. Remember that since you've accepted the role of 'Alice,' the Dream can't read your thoughts anymore, but he can watch you. I figured out how to do a spell that can stop him from hearing of for a very short amount of time, what would be about an hour in this world, so that I can give you instructions for how to possibly bring your sister back, or even just see her again." she explained, "First of all, I think you should understand that we might only be able to see her for a brief amount of time. You see, dreams, even complex ones like this, are not solid, so there are ways to get around them. When you die in one dream, you don't go away, you just become a 'dream figure' and aren't able to return to real life again, you can just enter the dreams of others. The two possibilities, if we can achieve our goal, will be that she'll be able to visit you each night in your dreams, or that you'll be able to see her for a minute immediately after we defeat the Dream."

I looked her in the eyes, "Even a minute of seeing her again is worth more than anything to me."

"Okay, then what we have to do is find the creature who is the essence of the Dream itself. No one knows what he looks like, but they say that you will be able to recognize him at first sight." Yuki said.

"And... how does that work...?" I asked.

"I don't know exactly how it works, but I do know that knowledge doesn't work here the same way that it does in the 'real world.'" she replied, "The reality of everything is relative anyways."

It occurred to me that she probably knew more about both the real world and different dream worlds than I did, despite the fact that she was much younger than I was. I thought it was really unfair that so many suffered because of the selfishness of this "Dream," and that this had to end. I wouldn't just end "his" rule for myself, but also for all the people who had suffered so much pain.

Author's Note: I will try to update as soon as possible. Thank you so much for reading! :)


End file.
